Final Fantasy X Sniper of Besaid
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: Two shipwrecked sailors reach Besaid and become residents but who are these two. You have to find out by reading this story of mine. (OCs will be in the story so be warned) Language, violence, blood and possibly death.


**Prologue**

I see a huge fiend ahead of my father's ship so he orders the crew to prepare for combat against the sea fiend. Everyone starts running around getting dressed below deck. Soon all the cannons are ready for battle along with the defense team. I pull up my cloak and toss the hood over my head. I grab the sniper machina along with five clips with twenty bullets in them.

I place the clips in the sniper case with the gun. I grab the bow and arrows from my locker. I put the arrows on my back and sling the bow onto my back as well. I grab my longsword that I made some time ago before we left on this expedition. It has a black grip with a gold diamond cross-guard, a white pommel and a pure crimson blade. The scabbard isn't that fantastic its just black with gold locket and chape.

I strap the sword to my left side and also grab my dagger from the locker. I hide it on my right boot and I close my locker. I decide to grab more sniper clips until the case ran out of slots. I count the clips and I have fifty clips in all. I pick the case up and head up to the deck to help out. I zip and latch the case up so I don't lose anything.

I reach the rest of the crew and see the fiend crash into us. Our cannons open fire on it and it takes heavy damage along with hurting ourselves. It heads off to charge at us again. This is your captain speaking all hands abandon ship if you want to but make sure my son is on the life boat with one of you my father said as the fiend hits the boat again and we fire.

I'm grabbed and tossed into the life boat before its sent toward the water. It starts speeding away from the battle and I look as the ship takes the fiend with it by going kamikaze on its ass blowing up. I stand up with the four sailors and we salute as we watch the explosion happen. We sit down and we watch as the storm stops and the sun comes out.

Only five of us survived and we're all the children of the crew leaders I said. They nod and we look at each other for a long time. We all are wearing exact same cloak different color covering the armor which has clothes under it. We see a island in the distance and we head for it using my knowledge of water magic along with them rowing. I see a group of people on the beach with a blitzball.

We reach the shallow water and they see us as I stop using magic. We hit sand and get out of the boat as the group of people run over to us. We take out our supplies from the boat. Are you guys okay a red headed guy asked. Yes we are if you want a semi-truth I said. Looks like you guys have been through a rough storm he said.

We take off our hoods and I say you have no idea we are the only survivors of a ship that finds long lost ancient artifacts and sell them to anyone who will buy them we don't discriminate. But your my age brudda and i'm eighteen he said. I look at him and say my name is Wayne "Snipes" Striker, the one with the blue cloak is Alex "Legionnaire" Eclipse, the one with the white cloak is Leo "Tank" Pilus, the one with the yellow cloak is Ben "Genius" Nickolas and the one in the pink cloak is Wendy "Mage" Tribus.

My friends wave and the red head laughs. I cock my head to the right due to the laugh. My name is Wakka nice to meet you all he said. Wakka what island did we land on we've been looking for land for several days rationing our supplies out between everyone I asked. Besaid Island is where you are Brudda now follow me to the village Wakka said.

We grab our things and follow Wakka off the beach and inward toward the village he's from. We reach the village without a single fiend attacking. So how did your ship get destroyed Wakka asked. My father had my friends and I tossed on the life boat and we were sent toward the water while one of them used water magic to send us far enough away from the combat zone then the ship went kamikaze on the giant fiend that we were fighting I said.

Oh so you were using machina Wakka said. Its die to our profession that we have cannons on a ship Wakka I said. I see well Yevon says machina is blaspheme and I tend to agree but I do agree that with what your profession is of course your going to have cannons Wakka said. So this is Besaid Village its a nice place and its small just like we like it I said.

What do you mean by just the way you like Wakka asked. We're part of a tribe that moves around on the mainland of Spira while the sea worthy go out and find artifacts out there the rest find artifacts on land I said. I see so there's the temple all the way across from us while the store is to the left and is the first building also the last building on the left is the crusaders lodge Wakka said.

So everywhere else is homes I take it I said. Yes that's correct now let me arrange you guys to get a home Wakka said. Actually me Ben and Leo are leaving on the next ship to find our tribe Alex said. I turn around and say I understand you three you want to head home and help the rest of the tribe goodbye I hope we meet again my friends. They nod and leave for the boat that just arrived at the docks.

I look over to Wendy and she shakes her head. I'm staying here with you and i'll leave with you after all that's the way its been since we've been friends Snipes Wendy said. I smile and say I understand Wendy and it has been that way for all this time. So you two staying then well i'll get two huts ready for you then Wakka said running off.

We look at each other and wait for Wakka who comes back in ten minutes. I've got two huts for you two and their over here Wakka said walking off. We follow him to the right and see two empty huts. I enter the one closer to the wall and set my things down. I look around the hut and see its pretty simple just to my liking. I take off my weapons and set them on the wall.

I take off my cloak and armor placing them in the chest for storage. I place my sniper machina in the chest as well. I take my sword and dagger off setting them on the wall as well. I sit down on the bed as I take off my leather pouch that's bigger than five pouches. I place the pouch on the table in front of me and it contains a great deal of gil inside.

I look at my clothes and see their dirty from traveling the sea. I open up my duffel bag and see my sets of clothes to wear. I close the curtains and change into a fresh set of clothes. I set my dirty clothes aside in a corner. I sit back down on the bed and I hear Wakka outside. Hey brudda are you ready to see some people from the village Wakka asked.

I exit my hut and look at Wakka who's leaning against a tree. Yes I am Wakka so have you told the village about two new residents that may stay here I asked. Yes I have but why stay here Wakka asked. You see me and Wendy are sort of tired of the tribe's ways that's another reason why we didn't head back to the tribe I said.

Wakka nods and we reach the village center where I see quite a few people gathered. Wendy catches up with me and taps me on the shoulder. The two of us stand in front of the villagers while Wakka tries to introduce us to them. I see three distinctive people in the crowd as we're greeted by the village. We introduce ourselves to the villagers as they come up to us.

Soon only the three distinctive people are left to introduce themselves to us. The one to the left walks forward and she has crimson eyes with black hair. My name is Lulu nice to meet you she said holding out her hand. My name is Wayne Striker nice to meet you Lulu I said shaking her hand. Wendy shakes Lulu's hand and introduces herself.

The Ronso walks forward with the middle person who seemed to be six years younger then me. I kneel down to eye level since its my rule to always talk to people with eye contact when i'm directly introducing myself. Hello there my name is Wayne Striker what's your name I asked holding my hand out between us. I hear the Ronso growl and the girl laughs.

My name is Yuna and this is Kimahri Ronso he's protective over me and he doesn't talk that much the girl said shaking my hand. Nice to meet you Yuna and Kimahri I said. I stand up and Wendy introduces herself to Yuna and Kimahri. I hear a group of footsteps running toward the village and one of them is yelling. Fiends are charging the village all crusaders to arms repeat all crusaders to arms the crusader yelled running toward the crusaders lodge.

I look toward the entrance of the village where many crusaders are making a shield-wall with spears behind them to attack the fiends. I run toward my hut and enter it. I start getting my armor on and throw my terrain changing cloak on. I grab my weapons from the wall strapping them on. I toss the hood on and exit with my bow out and my arrows on my back.

I jump onto the wall and onto the trees that are nearby which will give me a sniping position on the fiends. I notch a arrow and aim at the area where the fiends are swarming from. I see the wall holding but with trouble so instead of shooting at the area that their funneling in at I decide to aim at the fiends attacking the crusaders in defense.

I release the arrow and notch another just as the arrow kills a dingo. The crusaders are confused of where the arrow came from but still hold the line. I start unloading my arrows into the crowd of dingoes and condors until I run out of arrows. I put the bow on my back and pull out my dagger. I aim at a condor swooping at the wall and toss it. The dagger flies toward the condor as it gets closer and it get hit by the dagger killing it.

I jump out of the tress and pull out my sword. I charge at the fiends and start cutting them down with ease. I reach my dagger and pull it out of the ground since the condor turned into pyreflies. I look at the crusaders and then at the fiends that start to swarm around me. I grin as a cannon fire of basic magic strikes the fiends still entering the area.

I start killing the fiends that are still around the wall before charges toward the fiends that are starting to route. I run after them and cut them down before coming back. I walk to the shield-wall and sheathe my weapons. I take off my hood and they let me through. Nice support as usual Wendy I said seeing her jumping from the wall in her cloak.

No problem Snipes after all this place was nice enough to let us stay Wendy said taking her hood off. I see Wakka Yuna Lulu and Kimahri coming toward us. I also see crusaders tending to the wounded from the defense. That was some nice fighting Wakka said. I look at Him and say thanks Wakka and you saw the reason why we got our nicknames from which is our skillset.

Yes I can see that so when you introduced yourself and your friends the middle name was the nickname then Wakka asked. Yes that's correct Wakka I got the nick name of Snipes due to always hitting weak points in the fiends armor I said. I got the nickname of Mage due to my black magic skills along with the little white magic I picked up Wendy said.

That's pretty darn good and you two didn't even need to talk to each other to know what the other was going to do Yuna said. Well we have been doing this for about ten years now to tell the truth so we're kind of one mind when we go into battle I said. Lulu walks forward and looks at the two of us. You two have eyes of steel which means you have seen a lot of combat Lulu said.

You don't need to tell us that Lulu we said. Yuna laughs at this and I smile due to this place being so familiar. So i've got a question for you two Lulu asks. We look at each other and then we nod. You want to know where we come from right I said. Lulu goes into shock before recovering and she nods. That's going to take a while so maybe we should find a place to sit down I said.

Everyone nods and we head off to Wakka's house. I sit on the floor near the entrance and wait for everyone to get situated. Once they did we began our tale of our lives. After seven hours we reach to the here and now. And that brings us to the here and now I said. I look at Wendy who's looking at him as we wait for them to digest the info.

So your entire tribe is artifact seekers Wakka asked. No it isn't that would be stupid the tribe we have is more of a traveling caravan we have set up our own town near Bevelle which is very secluded Wendy said. Does anyone know about the town other then your people Yuna asked. I place my hand my chin as I think for a little.

No we have hidden it so that not even fiends can find it without following one of our townspeople I said. Are you using machina to cloak the town to stay off the radar Lulu asked. I shake my head and say no we aren't we do find machina during our searches but the only ones we ever kept to renew were the cannons of the ship and guns for the defense of the town all the other we sold off to earn gil to buy what we need.

So you do use machina but only to survive since you don't have the protection of the crusaders I don't mind that Wakka said. Lulu glares at him before softening up and says I agree with you Wakka they only use machina to survive in their town and on the ship. I hear footsteps running toward the hut and someone comes in. I see a younger version of Wakka and he stops when he sees all of us.

Nice for you to join us Chappu Wakka said putting the kid in a headlock. Stop that brother and what's with those two people with cloaks Chappu asked. Wakka let's go and says Chappu meet Wendy and Wayne they are shipwrecked sailors who have decided to stay on Besaid and they helped repel the last fiend assault. I get up and shake Chappu's hand.

My name is Wayne Striker or if you want to call me by my nickname Snipes I said with a smile. My name is Wendy Tribus and my nickname is Mage Wendy said shaking Chappu's hand. Nice to meet you two Chappu said. I nod and say i'll take my leave see you guys later. I exit the hut and head for mine. I walk into the hut and take off my equipment placing it all on the wall instead of the chest.

I sigh and I look down at the wound that I received by a dingo when I was protecting the village. I pull out a potion and drink it before setting it down. The wound closes up before to long. I smile at the room and I sit down on the bed. Well this is quite a nice village so I might not head back to my town I said. I agree Wayne this place is very nice besides we have a beautiful ocean to look out at Wendy said.

So your thinking of staying as well Wendy I asked as she enters. Yes I am Wayne and besides we can help out people who aren't secluded from fiends Wendy said. Let's stay then Wendy we can finally put our skillsets to use instead of being on a stupid ship looking for artifacts to sell off to either Yevon or the Al Bhed or the random person who can purchase the artifact I said.

She nods and we make a pact to we'll protect this village for Wakka Lulu Yuna and Kimahri who all welcomed us into the village. Wendy leaves the hut and I lay down on the bed. I fall asleep after listening to the wind for two minutes.


End file.
